Aroma
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: The scent of the female before him seemed to steal away any thoughts of battle. The swift movements of her hips hypnotized his mind.


Title: **Aroma**

Author: **Lady Casper**

Rating: A **Lemon**. Get used to these.

Pairing: **Inuyasha** x **Kagome**, Slight **Mir **x **Sango**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, I merely take them into a lustful game snicker

The smell of her drifted to his nostrils. His ears twitched back from the unknown feeling between his two legs. His manhood stood fully erect from the smell. Did she even realize what she was doing to him? Parading around in that damn skirt that hardly covered much and left little to the imagination.

It pissed him off seeing her in that when they passed by villagers and that damn wolf. Even the sight of Miroku near her heightened his jealousy. His eyes always swaying to her hips and then down lower to her ass.

Fisting his hand up he tried controlling the urge to jump her and kill every male specimen in sight. He was going to make her his one way or another. There wasn't anyone damn enough to stop him either.

The smell shifted a bit north from where he stood, making him jolt from his revere. She was moving again, which meant he had to follow suit. Taking his foot off the bark, he leapt from the old tree that stood in the forest floor.

Hitting the ground without any real problem at all, he kept pace with Kagome's movements as best he could without looking like he was trying to chase a poor defenseless maiden. '_Defenseless my ass...'_ His mind sarcastically thought.

Her, a defenseless woman, being chased by a hanyou in which she had control over with a simple word passing through her lips to make him meet his old buddy the ground. He snorted his disbelief in the thought.

The raven haired woman swerved her head back to see Inuyasha with his arms crossed and his head gestured towards anywhere but her direction.

She really must look loathing to him compared to the dead miko. 'I'm getting beat by a woman who is dead…' Kagome sighed to herself.

Lowering her head, she tried keeping her walk at a constant speed. She didn't want to get near him but she didn't want to be away from him. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. She knew she loved the hanyou but she also knew he loved Kikyou.

Self-esteem really over passed Kagome in the game of love. Leaving her high and dry with just that one single word and her sight of the jewel that kept them together. That was all that kept them bonded together for this journey.

She almost felt stupid for being the weakest of the group. Sure, Shippo was small and seemed powerless but she knew he could do real damage if pushed in the right direction. She on the other hand was stuck with a flimsy bow that only worked with an arrow. Once she was out of those she was pretty much left with a stick connected to a string trying to defend herself with a ton of demons on her heels for the jewel shards she carried.

She, out of the whole group, would probably die if she had to defend herself on her own. It was his claws that saved her life more than she could count on both hands. He was only protective of her because of her abilities to sense the damn jewel shards and the only one, bullied or willing she wasn't sure, to do it.

Although she had to admit, she had gotten a lot stronger from the first day she arrived in the feudal era. Her body seemed toner; her legs were stronger and gripped better from practice on Inuyasha's back. Her arms were also strong from riding Inuyasha; having to hold on to his shoulders with her fingers digging into his blades. Her skills on marksmanship were shaping up as well. They didn't beat Sango's Hiraikotsu but they were a lot better than just standing there and becoming demon food.

Kagome moved her hand to her shoulder feeling an itch. She figured it was just Myouga trying to get a bit on her skin but nothing met her hand. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed nothing was near her. Feeling stupid for being so paranoid Kagome looked above her shoulder and was about to sigh again when she met a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

Confused and a little unnerved by the close watch on her she turned her head back to walking on the path.

His orbs felt like knives sticking in her back. Why was he staring at her like that? And why did he have a blush across his face?

An hour had passed and she still felt his eyes on her; boiling holes all over her. His gaze felt like a magnifying glass against her body. Trying to find all the imperfections that didn't meet his expectations, in the least.

Scrutiny on her as well; what did she look like to him, a freaking doll?

Finally having enough of the third degree in her back side Kagome turned around and stopped dead center causing Inuyasha to almost walk straight into her.

"Why do you keep staring at me and giving me a disgusted look? If I really look that bad then keep your damn eyes somewhere else." Kagome hollered.

Blinking, Inuyasha looked at her before finally answering her. "Keh."

Anger fumed in Kagome more then a volcano on the verge of erupting could ever conjure. Slamming her finger his chest she said the word that made it a little easier for him to hear…the ground.

Planting the insulting hanyou that she called more than a friend, Kagome stormed off into the forest that lay right next to the path they were taking to get back to their friends in the village.

The smell of her slowly drifted away from Inuyasha as he made his way out of his third grave that week. Dusting a bit of the gravel that had landed on his kimono, he took off with a few curses leaving his mouth about a wench and that damn word.

They had left the neighboring village a few hours after day break but with all the commotions caused by the fighting they did on the way, Kagome wasn't surprised when the night started to hood the sky.

A chilly night wind blew against her body, making her shiver. Her arms swung around her body trying to keep herself warm. The air's temperature dropped with the sun's disappearance.

Trudging on the path that was leading her to her destination, she almost fell into a small grovel when her foot caught on to a rock that stuck out wide enough for her toes to tilt over.

Closing her eyes fearing the impact she tried to brace herself from the pain. Slowly going down to the ground she felt towards the end like she was drifting in the air. Her feet were still slightly on the ground. Her body on the other hand was balanced over like someone would look like on the verge of falling. Which she thought was what she was doing.

Opening her eyes she saw a loam ground but her face was a foot and a half away from its rock shaped structure. Muscular hands were wrapped about her waist keeping her weight off. She could feel the tip of the claws digging into her school shirt, swallowing hard, Inuyasha pulled her up. Clothes rumpled, she tried to straighten them instinctively, brushing a palm down the tugs out of her shirt and short green skirt.

"T-thank you." Shyly Kagome pulled away from the embrace that still lingered on her with his finger grazing her shoulder. A blush crept on her cheeks. Turning her gaze away from his golden eyes, "I appreciate you saving me from that nasty fall." Without any kind of welcome coming from the hanyou she proceeded to walk again on the trail, her eyes traced on her footing, making sure she wasn't met with a similar rock to fall on.

Inuyasha followed a few steps behind, watching her back, almost burning holes into her white cotton shirt. His hands slid into the red kimono's arms impulsively, trudging along the dirt road with the raven haired woman in front of him.

Within a short time, he found himself tracing her figure with his golden orbs. Her back, her waist and its curves, then around her swollen bottom she complained of earlier, down to her thin frail legs, each creamy pale, making him drool over their smoothness. He could feel his fingers travel up their narrow path, guiding him to her sanctuary between those legs, to the place where orgies overlapped.

Licking his lips, tasting her smell yet again, he started to pick up speed on her steps, now only a step and a half behind her. Heat, her heat was starting to feel like an inferno as he neared closer to her. Claws started to dig into his skin, trying to prevent himself from taking her here and now on the dirt road. Suddenly he noticed they were all alone, there were no passing travelers for more than a half a day, which meant that it was very a desolate road hardly anyone used…only them.

A smirk crossed the hanyou's lips, his fangs starting to bare. Walking faster, picking up speed, getting more ground then Kagome was in a half a second, he was now a head of her, then abruptly stepped into the middle of the road. Kagome blinked, 'What is he doing?'

Inuyasha stood right there, right in front of her, eyes narrowed. Now he faced the dumbfounded Kagome who was giving him a face. "Inuyasha, what in the world are you…" Before she could get her words out he rushed his hands on her shoulders before pushing them, causing Kagome to land into his chest.

Throwing her into an embrace like that wasn't as surprising as the pair of clawed hands running up her back and then making their way back down, cupping her buttocks.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome's voice was muffled from her face pushed against the hanyou's hard muscular chest, that and the red fabric against her mouth.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." Inuyasha growled before claiming the miko's sweet red lips. Kagome widened her eyes but they soon fell as heavy lids closed. Moaning in his mouth, she could sense that he had been waiting for this all this time…wanting what she wanted all along.

Inuyasha's fingers started to dig into her cushioned bottom, trying to deepen the kiss when Kagome suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her tippy toes and pushed her lips harder on his, sliding an unexpected tongue into his mouth.

For someone who seemed so innocent, she sure as hell wasn't acting it. Inuyasha couldn't help but fall into this kiss. It was so heated, lustful and yet it felt like he was drowning and was trying to grasp for air.

Kagome's fingers started to mesh with his long silvery hair, letting the cool soft tresses glide on her the top of her hands. She suddenly realized something, she couldn't breathe; pulling back she gasped for air to intoxicate her lungs but all she could pull in was his smell, his lips, his mouth on hers.

"Inu-yasha…what was that all about?" She gasped trying to get her breath.

"I…I don't know. I just wanted to and then I did…" He stammered backing up a bit before being caught by a slender hand on his kimono.

"You wanted to kiss me? I thought you hated me." Kagome looked down, a full on blush creeping upon her face.

"Well, you thought wrong alright. I don't hate you; I can't even if wanted to." Stubbornly, Inuyasha gave up trying to recede and instead just stood there. "What makes you think I hate you anyway?"

Kagome looked back up into his face, his eyes were that golden aura they were a small while back on the path. Nervously grabbing her arm and rubbing it out of habit, Kagome averted her eyes from his and looked to her right. A tree standing a little farther down the downhill forest hill bloomed pink blossoms, orchids upon orchids covered each and every twig on the tree, and they even carpeted the grass around the roots of the tree.

"Just when you look at me," Kagome mumbled, "You look like you just want me to die."

The strong long arms that once were pushed under each sleeve of the kimono now fell from its resting place. He was stunned. Why the hell would he ever want her dead?

"Kagome." Not giving her a chance to ask why he said her name, he pushed her back into his arms, knocking her off her feet, her chin on top of his shoulder this time.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't." Inuyasha said his voice strained as if it were hard to speak from someone ceasing his throat. "Don't ever think that I want you dead, you dummy. I want you to live, why do you think I protect you so damn much."

His arms were tight, closing off any escape Kagome might try to use but she seemed to be fine where she was. "Inuyasha, I…" Kagome stopped herself from making a fool of herself. Instead she pushed her face into his arm, closing her eyes as tears threatened to spread down her face.

He held her, until she finally seemed to calm herself down. She didn't have to shed a tear for Inuyasha to understand that she was upset. Well, except when she was angry, it seemed he was walking on landmines only it was a hundred sits when it came to that.

The miko was the first to pull back a little. "Inuyasha, it's getting dark. We should make camp." Inuyasha nodded and to Kagome's surprise, lifted her body up in his arms and carried her over toward to the orchid tree she had been glancing at.

So maybe that's why she always had that sad face whenever she looked at him. Maybe that was what always had her mopping so much. But why did she think that?

Stepping close to the tree, Inuyasha turned his back to the bark and sat on the ground, leaning his back beside it with Kagome still in his arms. He didn't loosen his grip, Inuyasha merely let Kagome adjust her position so she was comfortable where she was.

"Inuyasha, are you going to let me go now?" Kagome peeked up from under his arm.

"No." The hanyou said flatly, not even looking at her, only over the forest floor.

"But-" Kagome tried to protest but those golden eyes turned back on to her.

"No, you're not moving until you tell me what's wrong." He said it like concrete rule had been made and only when Kagome spoke what was bothering her, his arms would never be released from her body.

"Inuyasha nothing-" She tried to wiggle her way out of his embrace but it was to no luck, he had that grip of his and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Don't give me that, nothing is wrong bullshit." He barked, literally.

"Inuyasha just let me go. You don't really want to hold me anyway." Kagome pulled away again but this time Inuyasha put more force into his restraint. "Inuyasha let go!"

His head was bent down now, the long silver bangs blocking her view of his eyes. Not knowing that his eyes weren't turning purple and red seemed to make the Miko unsteady.

"I do. I do want to hold you." The whisper was just barely heard by Kagome.

"W-what?" The blush showed up again.

Inuyasha lifted his head, those golden orbs now swirling into something Kagome had never seen before in his eyes. "I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want you to be with me every second of every day just so I know you're safe. I dread when you go back to your own world because then my heart sinks and I become sickened by being left alone without you by my side. It's selfish but that's how I feel; whether you believe me or not."

Without warning, Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's, his grip never loosening.

She felt dizzy, lightheaded and on cloud nine in less than a minute. The emotions flooded her like a raged river pushing her down; she just didn't want to come up for air this time.

"Mmm, Inuyasha." The miko murmured as she cuddled up closer to Inuyasha.

"Kagome I don't want you in pain. Tell me what's wrong, please." He was begging?

Eyes still slightly hooded from the kiss, Kagome sighed. "I thought that…I thought the only reason you wanted me was to use me for the Jewel Shards…that and I look like…Kikyou." Kagome shifted her eyes away from Inuyasha's again.

"Kagome." Pulling her chin back to him, the hanyou's eyes seemed to glow, emotion flooding them. "I love you."

Her eyes almost fell out of her head. "You…you love me?"

"I do." Inuyasha crushed his lips back on to hers and this time Kagome met him halfway. Her arms whirled around his neck, pulling herself up more so she could kiss him more fully.

"I love, I love you too, Inuyasha." She chided to him as he started to move her so she straddled his waist. "I've always." Kissing him again, she could feel the heat rising in her like she had felt when they had kissed the first time.

"Kagome…I want you…right now." Exhilaration ran through her veins, her heart pumping ten times faster than normally.

But didn't she want him too?

Pushing back some of the dark raven strands from her shoulder, Inuyasha kissed and suckled the skin on her neck, raising goose bumps on her pearl silk skin. Her head titled to the side momentarily and before she knew it, she was lying, back against the grassy ground with Inuyasha looming above her, kissing on her collarbone and then down to her cleavage.

"Inuyasha." She panted when he flicked open a piece of the blouse, allowing more to the eager eye.

He pushed his muzzle deep into between her breasts that were contained in a neat pale white bra that wrapped around her chest. That inferior thing would soon be long forgotten, Inuyasha thought as he growled at the despicable thing. It was that damn contraption that prevented him from observing Kagome's nipples, how else was he supposed to know if she was turned on or not.

Her fingers streamed into the moonlight hair as his tongue began to lick the sides of the mounds that were showing. She moaned softly, her fingers still becoming entangled into his long hair. This was real? Inuyasha and her…under a tree, actually planning to…

"Uhh, Inuyasha…are you sure," she breathed huskily, "about this?"

But no answer was met, the desire in him seemed to control every sense. His claws began to rip away the rest of the blouse, leaving rips and tears in its sides. Kagome almost feared him for how animalistic he was getting, but at the same time, she was being turned on by this side of Inuyasha she hadn't seen before.

When she tried to move more up though, her legs brushed up against his rear, making a loud growl tear through his throat. 'The demonic blood in him, that's why he is getting like this.'

Even though she knew it was getting a little more dangerous with his growing arousal, Kagome couldn't stop herself from becoming aroused herself. His claws now were grabbing her by the thighs, lifting up her bottom from the ground. She wanted to squeal, scream or something but she was to taken back by his touch, his smell.

Carelessly he ripped at the zipper of the skirt, tearing his claws down from the waistband to the bottom hem. It fell off her body, lying out like a long strip of green material and nothing more.

She didn't know what it was that caused it but before she knew it, she had pushed herself up and met his mouth, pulling his front strands of hair to her, while wrapping her legs around him. He growled wanting more. Kissing her harder, he pushed her back down and sliced the bra in half, adding it to the pile of once used to be clothes. The bra slid off revealing two glossy mounds that had Inuyasha drooling to taste them.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome managed to whimper but he didn't hear it. At lightening speed, his mouth was hooked onto one taut nipple as his hand molded her other breast. Again she lost her breath, feeling like she had jumped into oblivion and wasn't chancing to try and stop herself from dropping.

"Kag-o-me" He gritted through his teeth as his free hand had moved down her body to slide his finger under the cotton panties that were now soaked beyond wet. Letting a lonely single finger crawl just near her folds, he gingerly rubbed against her, making a loud moan escape her lips.

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself; it felt like someone had taken over his body. He could sense Kagome's fear but it only fueled him further until he finally…

"Kagome." Forcing himself to back away, Inuyasha managed to pull far enough to ask the miko if she was ready, if she was prepared before he lost almost all control. She had a lustful look on her but that wasn't her only emotion, he could smell it.

Thinking for a moment, Kagome looked back into his eyes. "Yes." Without missing a beat he was back on her, sliding his finger into her as he continued to devour her breasts.

What was it about her that made him go mad with passion and hope? The aroma of her seemed to push him over an edge that he was willing to take over and over again without hesitation.

The moon started to ascend into the dark blue sky, stars starting to begin their nightly ritual dance.

Their moves became more urgent as Inuyasha pulled off his shirt and undershirt then went for his pants when Kagome placed a hand on his and proceeded to untie the pants and pull them down his waist and over his ass; Inuyasha kicking the remainder of it off.

He went after the panties, ripping them off and throwing them to the side. It only took a second before he drove himself inside her, leaving a sudden pain stricken Kagome clinging to him.

'Calm yourself down.' Inuyasha tried to calm his actions. Kagome was a virgin and he just slammed straight into her without a second thought.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Inuyasha softened, running his hand through her hair as beads of sweat started to run down her brow as she squinted harder from the pain.

Inuyasha knew if he just stayed there, when eventually he did move it would start up her pain again. Moving slowly, he could hear Kagome's groans of pain making his ears flatten down on his head. He had heard about it being painful but without thinking he had done this the careless way, now he would make up for it by pleasuring her.

Behind him the cool air whisked another breeze against their sweaty bodies. The orchid tree's branches swayed to the air's rhythm as it danced the beat that the stars were bound to.

Kagome pushed up, making another throaty moan. "Shh, it's alright." Inuyasha brushed the black bangs from her forehead.

"Inu…start moving." She said in gasps.

He took her word for it and started to move but hesitated at first until Kagome started to move herself. The pain started to subside and he could already feel the miko's inner walls closing tight on him from pleasure and not pain.

At that moment, with Kagome's eyes closed shut as she rocked her hips, with perspiration starting to pebble on her face, Inuyasha truly saw the most beautiful woman he had ever loved.

Tracing his hands down her sides he caused her to shiver which traveled all the way up to her shoulders. With him deep inside her, he pulled out again nearly completely out before letting his stiff member slide back in with ease, sending her over the edge.

A scream ripped from her throat and kissed the sky as she felt herself being pushed straight off that cliff of ecstasy and clamped harder on Inuyasha's penis.

"Don't let me go!" She shouted to him as he neared his edge. He took both of his hands and grabbed on each side of Kagome's waist then plowed the rest of his girth inside her completely; loosing his breath.

The night's stars continued to dance around watching as the lovers danced their own lover's dance and twinkled at how beautiful it looked. Aroma seemed to conquer many of things. Her aroma which poured with love and contentment with her hanyou lover had undoubtedly finally got a hold of his own emotions bringing forth the magic of love making.

Continuing to pant, he felt like he wasn't going to be able to move for a bit. Half demon or not, he also only a man and every man needed just a moment to breath. Kagome's eyes stared up at him, her eyes shimmered with the after glow. He lowered his lips and kissed her softly.

"Kagome…I love you." He whispered quietly in her ear making her turn her head closer to his.

"I love you too, my hanyou." She kissed his temple."

Day break had finally come, after the wonderful night, Kagome and Inuyasha headed down the path they were going yesterday, hoping to get to the village on time but not too early. Both their hands were linked to each others but other than that they held a small distance with each other. Inuyasha was still learning, Kagome thought, rushing wasn't going to bring him closer. Little by little though, she noticed the icy shield he placed around his heart, slowly started to melt away and was replaced with the love she showed for him.

The gate in view, Kagome jump up and joy and rushed toward the large gate doors. A woman appeared and in an instant, Kagome threw her arms around her and then a small ball of fur jumped into her arms.

"KAGOME!" Shippou shouted into her chest as he hugged her bosom. "I've missed you so much." She in turn hugged him back and said she missed him as well. His blue eyes looked back up and his head tilted to one side. "Kagome?"

Miroku had joined Sango at the door just as Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and greeted his friends. They said their greetings with 'your late' and 'shut the hell up' when Shippou finally sat back on Kagome's arms.

"Kagome you look like your glowing." He smiled and turned around to Sango. "Hey Sango is this an afterglow?" Making both women's faces turn bright red at the question and had both men cough and turn their heads.

"Uh, Shippou I really don't think..." Sango tried to switch the word to another possibility although she was pretty sure that's exactly what Kagome was experiencing.

"Yeah it is. Her eyes are glazed over, the pale skin is flushed but she seems like she's glowing. Plus I can smell something different about her, hey isn't that Inuyasha's sme-" Abruptly, Shippou was hanging upside down in the air, his tail in the clutches of the hanyou.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go! Inuyasha!"

"Sango, why were you speaking to him about that?" Kagome had moved over close to the other woman. She was curious why that word would have been brought up for Shippou to hear such a thing.

"I uhh, well." Sango stumbled, her eyes averted to the ground as a blush crept up on her face. The monk was smirking smugly and looking as though he was proud when Shippou interjected the conversation.

"She told me because I over heard her and Miroku talking about her afterglow the last night when she had that nightmare that made her scream." Shippou said knowledgably.

All eyes were on Sango and Miroku.

"Nightmare eh?" Inuyasha nudged Miroku, a cocky smirk etched on his face.

"Yeah, so did you have a bad nightmare too, Kagome? Because you could always drink warm milk and then that will-" A blow to the head sent the child silent as he mumbled about just trying to help.

It seemed the aroma had been in the air that night to more than one couple.

Fin


End file.
